


Cat on the Mat's bizzare adventure

by sd1970x



Category: Cat on the Mat (Brian wildsmith book), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd1970x/pseuds/sd1970x
Summary: A cat sat on the mat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cat on the Mat's bizzare adventure

The cat sat on the mat.  
The dog sat on the mat.  
The goat sat on the mat.  
The cow sat on the mat.  
The elephant sat on the mat.

MUDA DA! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA ZA WARUDO!   
Toki yo tomare!  
Soshite, toki wa ugokidasu.  
WRYYYYY!

The cat sat on the mat.


End file.
